sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarshield Legion Wiki:Guidelines
Scarshield Legion Wiki is a wiki about the expanded lore on the European World of Warcraft server Scarshield Legion. Be bold to write any articles, but when writing them, keep the guidelines below in focus. If an article breaks the guidelines below, it will be most likely modified, or in the worst case, deleted. If you disagree with one of the guidelines below, or want to suggest a new one, use the Discussion page! If you are not sure that your contribution is against the rules or not, feel free to contribute deliberately. If it's against the guidelines, another editor will delete it - but don't let the rules tie your hands in improving SSL Wiki! Basic policies Do not write anything on Scarhield Legion Wiki that is offensive to any individual or group of people in any way. Personal attacks, harrassment, threats are forbidden! In-universe point of view All articles in this Wiki should be written in an in-universe point of view. The universe is the Warcraft universe - more specifically, the Warcraft universe with the additions made by the roleplayers on Scarshield Legion. In the article, you should refer to Thrall as a real person, Stormwind City as a real place, and the Warsong Clan as a real organization. No reference to the world outside the Warcraft universe should be made, and any such reference should be removed. If necessary, a minimal out-of-universe information can be featured on the page, written in italics. However, this must not be more than a few sentences. This rule applies only to the articles themselves, but not the Talk pages, the Portals, or the Help pages. Not to be confused with in-character point of view In-universe and in-character point of view are not the same thing. The articles should not reflect any actual character's point of view on Scarshield Legion. Instead, they should be written from and objective, neutral point of view, an encyclopedic style. For example, about the Broken Keel, the article should say "It is a tavern in Ratchet, the Barrens, run by the Extreme Angling Club", but should not say "it is a great place to have a drink and chat around with your friends". Or, about Opathu, the article should say "he is an orc crime lord, leader of the Black Oak Cartel", but should not say "he is a really nasty guy". However, you can add in-character comments to the end of the article about the subject of it - but they should be separated from the major part of the article, and signed. For example: He be a mean pirate, I hope dey catch 'im and hang 'im soon! - Snicka on Shadowtroll What Scarshield Legion Wiki is NOT Scarshield Legion wiki is NOT a game guide to World of Warcraft Although this wiki is related to World of Warcraft, no information about classes, talents, quests, raids, experience etc. should be featured in it. Do not forget that these are only game mechanics and have no effect on roleplaying. Scarshield Legion wiki is NOT a guide to roleplaying Although this wiki is for roleplayers, it is not a roleplaying guide. No advice for beginner roleplayers, or explanation how roleplaying works, should be featured. If you're looking for advice how to play your character, you can find some here. Scarshield Legion Wiki is NOT a wiki about general Warcraft lore WoWWiki already features plenty of information of Warcraft lore. If you are not sure who Archimonde is, where Hammerfall is, or what happened during the Sundering, you can learn it from there. This wiki should feature only server-specific lore. Who Yrjial Stormscream is, where The Broken Keel is, or what happens on the Black Market. However, such articles as Silvermoon City can - and should - exist. But instead of describing the city in general - the way WoWWiki does -, the articles should focus on the server-specific aspect of the city: it's the place where the Pleasure Pits work, where you can find the Happy Dragon Tea Palace, and where Mr. Horrison sets up his office. Scarshield Legion Wiki is NOT a place to advertise your guild Tempting it may seem, this is not the proper place to advertise your RP guild. Yes, articles of RP guilds should be written (remember, in an in-universe style!); but no "How I join this guild" section should be made in them. If you want to advertise your RP guild, you can do it here. Category:Policy